


Снежки

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Winter, in my opinion), it's quite cozy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний драббл для Mizerikord про Трандуила и Халдира.<br/>Пушистый зимний флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizerikord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mizerikord).



> Предполагается, что персонажи знакомы с Дориата.

— И надолго ты к нам? — Трандуил отпил из бокала, украдкой глядя на гостя.

— Пока не прогонишь, — Халдир слегка улыбнулся, глядя на пламя в камине. — Эльфийские кольца теряют силу, и Лориэн уже… меняется. Я не хочу это видеть.

— Ну да, здесь изменяться нечему, — хмыкнул Трандуил. — Но мне казалось, ты не собираешься задерживаться в Средиземье.

— А ты собираешься? — Халдир повернул голову к хозяину леса, но тот не ответил.

 

Долгое время тишину нарушал только треск поленьев в камине.

 

— Так непривычно снова быть в пещерах, — заговорил первым Халдир. — Непривычно… но уютно.

— Я рад, что ты приехал. Но сразу я подумал, что ты ищешь Леголаса. Он говорил о тебе, когда приезжал домой.

— Он в Итилиэне сейчас?

— Да. Рассказывал о море…

— Ты не слышишь зова? — Халдир внимательно посмотрел на Трандуила, но тот только покачал головой. — Пойдем наверх? — чуть погодя предложил Халдир. — Там должен быть снегопад. Сто лет не был в обыкновенном зимнем лесу. С меллорнами все же… не так.

— Пойдем, если хочешь.

— Трандуил, если ты…

— Идем. Я не против взглянуть на снегопад.

 

***

Трандуил неспешно шел между деревьев, снежинки мягко опускались на меховой воротник и волосы. Снежок в спину оказался полной неожиданностью.

— Халдир! Ты с ума сошел?

Второй снежок попал ему в грудь.

— Ничуть! Трандуил, ты совсем закостенеешь, сидя в своих подземельях. Тебе определенно нужна встряска.

Третий снежок прилетел ему в лоб, и этого Трандуил стерпеть уже не мог…

 

— Все… Халдир… — выдохнул Трандуил, усаживаясь поверженному эльфу на поясницу. — Стрелок из тебя, может, и хороший… но в ближнем бою тебе меня не одолеть.

Халдир фыркнул в снег:

— Слезь с меня.

— Признай поражение!

— Трандуил, слезай, мы уже не дети!

— Признай поражение.

— Да Трандуил, ну! Очень неприятно лежать лицом в подтаявшем снеге.

Засомневавшись, Трандуил слегка приподнялся, и Халдир, воспользовавшись этим, резко дернулся и опрокинул его на спину.

— Ах ты!.. — возмущенно начал Трандуил, но Халдир перебил его:

— Я приехал к тебе.

И поцеловал.

Поцелуй был холодным: Халдир достаточно пролежал лицом в снег. Трандуил не спеша стирал с его щек талую воду.

 

— Ну, и что скажут мои подданные, если увидят нас? — спросил Трандуил, когда Халдир отстранился.

— Что их король наконец-то выбрался из своей скорлупы? — Халдир озорно улыбнулся, и Трандуил не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

 

_03.01.2015_


End file.
